reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JackiBackiBoy/Red Dead Redemption 2 delayed... again...
Red Dead Redemption 2 has been delayed yet again. As the release of Red Dead Redemption 2 got closer and closer Rockstar dropped a bomb on the community today February 1st 2018. That being yet another delay for the release date, it was scheduled to release this Spring but is now scheduled to release on October 26, 2018. That is almost 1 year later than the first date they had in plan for the game, that being Autumn of 2017. While it came as a shock to many people, this is in-fact not the first time Rockstar has done this. GTA 5 was originally planned to release 2011, but was later delayed to release in Spring of 2013, however when the date got closer and closer they eventually delayed it to release in September of 2013. So why does this occur with Rockstar titles? Well, the size and mass of these games are so extremely huge that they have a development team with 1000+ people involved. For the development of GTA 5 for example they had over 1000 people working on the upcoming title and it's likely the same goes for Red Dead Redemption 2. Games involving this many people working on it are so huge that almost every aspect of the game has to be looked into and checked, not even to mention the massive amount of problems the team runs into during development like bugs, difficult script problems to solve, people doing mistakes that needs to be corrected, story details that aren't optimal, etc. The list just keeps going, in conclusion, game development isn't an easy task, due to these problems the original time frame is often very hard to keep up to, which is why games get delayed. This in cohesion with Rockstar's motto to release a "complete" game makes a delay inevitable. Many fans are now left in disappointment and anger over the delay, which is understandable since they get peoples excitement and hype levels to rise as the release of the game gets closer and closer and when it's just a few months away they delay it. While this might make people disappointed it is even more important that the game Rockstar releases is indeed a finished product, since an unfinished product is the last thing we want. Same is said for Rockstar, an unhappy community is the last thing Rockstar want, the reason they delay it is because it is not polished enough to be considered a finished game. On the other hand we did get an official release date this time and judging from past patterns with previous delays of Rockstar games, this delay will likely be the last one for Red Dead Redemption 2. With that said, let's enjoy the screenshots released from Rockstar today, as always, thank you for reading. Best regards, JackiBackiBoy 35px|link=User talk:JackiBackiBoy|"If you see this coming your way... It's me!" 19:16, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Official screenshots RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg Category:News Category:Blog posts